


Adventures on Tumblr

by Skippyjo94



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, Meet-Cute, Online Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Tom is a Sweetheart, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skippyjo94/pseuds/Skippyjo94
Summary: You've been on Tumblr longer than you can actually remember and it's always been fun (hell at times, but fun). But never had it been as much fun as since you started talking with an unnamed young man living in London.Aka, Tom has a Tumblr and guess who he found? (Hint: it's you!)
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Adventures on Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a real person fic, nor have I ever done a reader fic so bear with me :/ not convinced with how it turned out but figured I'd give it a shot cause these things are constantly playing in my mind anyway. Might as well (try to) put them to good use, right?
> 
> Sorry it's not really been edited, just a brief scan through that probably missed plenty. Sincerest apologies! Good luck! Enjoy?

**_I'm not sure why you think he's so great. Seems like a moron to me. Quite a weird dude, to be honest. Wouldn't bother with him personally._ **

You stare down at the comment on your phone in disbelief.

Tumblr has been a part of your life for literally a decade. You distinctly remember being probably too young to be on it (or at least too sheltered) but you've only recently taken in a more active role, cultivating your blog in a…certain direction.

Specifically, Tom Holland.

Nothing hugely radical, just various reblogs mostly, mixed in with a few dedicated (but not quite obsession level) original posts. 

Cute pictures, adorable quotes, supportive reviews, etc. The standard for a fan blog, and nothing that would be overly incriminating should anyone you know in real life find it.

That particular one at least…

You had steadily been gaining followers, most that you would follow back, and eventually your numbers grew to heights you'd never imagined seeing. You could scroll through your feed and see things reblogged from your own profile.

It was kinda mind-blowing but really made you feel a sense of pride. Whether you should or not really. But hey, take the little victories where you can get them, right?

That does not, however, mean you're not seriously confused seeing this comment on over of your posts.

You recognize the user's name, it's been a couple weeks since they started following you, if you remember correctly. This particular one doesn't usually do much for reblogging. Occasionally they will like a post, usually the more humorous ones, but other than that, nothing. Definitely not a rowdy follower by any means.

So why they chose to follow a Tom Holland blog and then comment on a particularly fond post with an opinion like that…

Well, you've got some questions.

Most of your followers have chosen to react by not reacting although a few of the more vocal (passionate) ones have taken it upon themselves to deal with the sleight.

You sigh, knowing this is not something you particularly want to deal with at the moment. 

After a quick scan of the comments, making sure none are too inappropriate and deciding to deal with those later, you type out a quick reply:

_ I'm sorry you feel that way. I apologise for any of my followers reacting poorly but as this is a blog dedicated specifically to Tom Holland, I'm sure you can understand their confusion, as well as my own. _

_ I appreciate you expressing your feelings in an appropriate manner but perhaps this isn't the right blog for you to be following?  _

_ I understand if you choose to leave. However I have enjoyed seeing your name pop up in my notifications and you're more than welcome to stay provided you respect the blog as well as the followers. _

You end the response with some hearts as well as your typical sign off.

You really want your followers to know that your blog is not a place for negativity, and that means from you as well. You're not going to hold your followers to a higher standard than you'll hold yourself. Not a chance.

You put your phone back in your pocket and head to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge for something to eat for the third time since walking in after work.

Nope, still nothing.

You do grab a can of soda though. Heading back to the living room you spot half a bag of chips and decide that'll do until motivation to have real food strikes.

So you flop down on the same cushion from before and kick your feet up onto the ottoman while opening the chip bag. As you reach for the remote you feel your phone vibrate.

Assuming it to be your roommate, you pull it out and unlock it without thinking.

Huh, Tumblr message. From...uh oh. So much for not starting shit.

Bracing yourself, you click into the message.

**_You know that's not how people react to things online, right???_ **

Huh. Well okay then. You could work with that, if that's as bad as it was gonna be.

_ I know that's not how most people would react, yes. I tend to think the internet in general could benefit from a certain amount of compassion between differing opinions. And I like to lead by example rather than expecting other people to change while remaining static. Personal growth and all lol. _

You try to throw in a bit of humor without sounding insensitive or aggressive. Fingers crossed you think as you hit send.

It took a while to get a response back this time. You had made it through almost a whole YouTube rabbit hole ranging from bad singing auditions all the way to foreign cop shows with your roommate, each with a frozen pizza you had eventually cooked and the bag of chips between you on the couch by the time your phone buzzed where it was tucked under your thigh.

Opening the message still with a fair amount of nerves, you took a breath.

**_That's actually unbelievably cool of you. I'm impressed, that's not normally the kind of reaction that gets. Definitely not what I was expecting when I started this whole thing… Almost feel bad for starting anything on your blog. Well, unsuccessfully that is._ **

Interesting...

_ Your obvious lack of skill at judging character aside (as I'm decidedly uncool but that's neither here nor there) I can appreciate that. Does that count as an apology? Or a would be apology if it had been successful? Lol _

Hitting send, you smiled just a bit, rereading the messages. But wait, what?

_ Also, started what whole thing? There's a whole thing relating to this? _

Immediately after laying your phone down there appears a response.

**_Yeaaaaah it's a kind of experiment I guess? Like, online interactions vs in person. How differently people react to things when they're not faced with certain variables and...stuff? Idk it wasn't thought out with the intention of explaining the thought process to anyone really._ **

Well this could get really interesting now.

_ Okay, you've got me hooked. What variables are we removing??? _

**_We?_ **

_ Well, yeah. You've got me hooked! I love a good experiment :) any chance you were needing a partner in crime for your endeavor? _

**_Well I certainly hadn't planned on it...but now you mention it, having an inside man might not be the worst thing. Hmm…_ **

_ As long as you're okay with an inside woman lol hate to disappoint if you were after a man specifically _

**_Not at all, love. I've followed closely enough that I had pretty well picked out your gender. I was fairly confident you were a girl, yes_ **

_ Well now I feel rude as I can't say the same. _

**_Does that mean I win? ;)_ **

_ Depends lol what would you win exactly??? _

**_Well, if we're gonna be partners, your name might be nice :) I don't think I've seen it anywhere on your blog_ **

_ Sooooooo you get my name and I don't get yours??? _

Fun as this was, that didn't seem fair at all. However, if you weren't hooked before, you definitely were now.

**_...is that too unfair?_ **

_ I feel like I should know something about you. You know, if I'm gonna be your inside man and everything _

**_Fair point. We'll ease in. First off, I'm a dude. Hope that doesn't make you too uncomfortable?_ **

_ It's a bit odd, as most of my Tumblr friends are female but I think I'll adjust lol _

_ No name??? _

**_Not quite yet._ **

_ :(  _

_ Why not? _

**_Gotta keep you interested somehow, don't I love? ;)_ **

Oh, no worries there, you thought, as you typed out your name in the next message.

**_Pleasure to meet you, darling ;) I'm sure this will be the start of something beautiful :)_ **

Oh really? It's getting late so you decide to turn in, sending your mystery partner apologies about having to be up early the next morning for work. He's sweet about it and as you get into bed after your nightly bedtime routine still looking at your phone, you smile at the last message he sent.

\---------------------------

Tom waits to see if his message will get a response or not. He's rarely as captivated by his screen as he has been today. The girl (he had been pretty sure it was a girl) on the other end was a surprising twist to his little experiment.

His phone lights up, a new message chiming in. He turns it to face him fully and feels a smile tug at his lips. He sees his last message, and right underneath it, the new text.

**_Sleep well, darling. I'll talk to you soon I hope :)_ **

_ Hope so too :) goodnight _

Yes, today had turned out far more interesting than he'd anticipated...

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo did anyone like it? No? Maybe? Yes? Wanna see more? Take it down immediately? Feedback always encouraged! Plenty more where that came from if anyone is interested!


End file.
